Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
USA/CANADA WARNINGS 1979-1982, 1985, 1988, 1991, 1993, 2000, USA only Warning A: On a blue background, the words THESE FILMS ARE SOLD FOR HOME USE ONLY. ANY DUPLICATION, REPRODUCTION, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, OR COMMERCIAL USE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. scroll up and stop when they are at the screen. The words are in yellow. This fades out and goes to next screen. Warning B: It's almost the same as the 1978-2004 Warner Home Video warning screen, except the warning text is sightly different on a red background. Variant: A black and white version exists on B&W films FX/SFX: Scrolling of words on the first screen. The second version is still, but kinda looks like live-action. Cheesy Factor: On the first screen, the animation and graphics look very 1970s. The second screen looks like it was taped off an old TV, and the warning looks lit up by an old and worn out light bulb. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the 1980 VHS/Betamax release of Close Encounters of the Third Kind, the closing theme of the Special Edition plays over the last two screens, with the music ending after the end of the second warning screen. When the film was issued on Laserdisc in 1981 by CPHE, the same warnings were used, but came after the closing theme had ended. The 1980 release is extremely rare and hard to find, and can be indicated by the appearance of the print version of the Columbia Pictures Starburst. *On the 1979 VHS release of Shamus, if you listen closely, you can hear the Columbia Pictures logo music play over the second screen. Availability: Seen at the end of most Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment and a few RCA/Columbia tapes of the era such as the 1983 release of Hot Stuff. The B&W version appears on Gilda, and made surprise appearances at the end of a few tapes such as The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go, The Three Stooges: Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb, Oliver!, Pat Benatar in Concert, and a 1991 reissue of 1776. Goodtimes re-releases of early Columbia videocassette releases such as Fast Break and The Owl and the Pussycat feature the warning screens in reverse order at the start of the tape. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1982-2004, USA only Warning: On top, we see a dodger blue background with "FBI" and the FBI logo next to it. Under it, a blue background with "WARNING" and the Warning text is shown. Variations: * On a few early RCA/Columbia releases, the background portion with "FBI" and the FBI logo is orchid-colored. *There is an early version of this warning, which has a bit bigger text and a little bit of space between the "WARNING" and the text *On DVDs starting in 1997, the top blue part is larger, the font became somewhat more modified, and "FBI" and the seal is larger as well. The seal is also now in color. * In 2002, the VHS FBI logo was replaced with a color version. It is similar to the one before, but the top blue part is a bit darker and the font is bolder. * On the 1998 VHS of Godzilla, the warning screen's duration is a little more than one second. * Some laserdisc releases, such as the 1987 release of Ishtar, feature this before the LaserVision logo. * A black and white variant of this warning exists. This can be seen on the 1983 VHS of Dr. Strangelove. *On Baby Bumblebee releases, a female announcer says "Please stay tuned after the program for information about other releases available from Baby Bumblebee." *On Edde Entertainment releases, the word "FBI" is white while the word "WARNING!" is red. The font is Futura, the warning text is in lowecase and altered. *On Parents Approved Video releases, the background is dark blue with the word "FBI" is white while the word "WARNING" is orange on a red bar. The two badges replaced the FBI seal and the warning text is altered. *On First Look Home Entertainment releases, the background is stone, the FBI seal is colorized and bigger and the warning text is altered. *On Westlake Entertainment releases, the stylized blue, the bar is red, the FBI and the seal is very larger and the warning text is different. *On pre-1989 Vidmark Entertainment releases, the background is navy blue, the warning text is altered and in italics and it reads "FBI WARNING". *On pre-2008 Starmaker Entertainment and Ketchup Entertainment releases, the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal is in lieu of the FBI seal and the word "FBI" and the warning text is in different. *On 1982-1987 RCA/Columbia releases, before the FBI Warning shows up, a blue background using the same "These films are sold" warning text from the first logo in lowercase, white, and left-algined before the warning text appears scroll up and stop. * Later on in its life, there is a variant of the mentioned above variant has the words already there, but it still cuts to the warning. Used until 1987. * There is a variant of the above mentioned version where the background is a lighter shade of blue, and the words is in a different font. The FBI warning also has the text other than "FBI" is in a different font. FX/SFX: None. Availability: On all RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia-TriStar Home Video/Entertainment releases of that era, as well as certain Vidmark Entertainment releases from the 1980s, AIP Home Video releases, Interglobal Video releases from the mid-1980s, and Dualstar Video releases, as well as some Baby Bumblebee releases and early HBO DVD releases. The early version is seen on older prints of Tootsie and Christine. The orchid-colored background portion variation can be found on the 1987 release of Armed Response. The 2002 VHS version can be seen on 2002-2005 VHS releases such as Spider-Man, Punch-Drunk Love, Fahrenheit 9/11, Daddy Day Care and Big Fish. Also makes a surprise appearance on the VHS release of The Magic School Bus: Going Batty and on the VHS release of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. The warning first featured on some of the later Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment releases, such as The Batty World of Baseball from 1982. Scare Factor: Low. For Goodtimes and Turner era tapes, such as Blue Thunder, Silent Rage, St. Elmo's Fire, Dracula: Dead and Loving It, and Forget Paris, the company's warning screens is used. 1979-present, Canada only/1997-present, USA Warning: On a firebrick background, there is a white tube with a "WARNING" and two red dots. Below is the text in white. A few moments later, the "WARNING" turns to "ATTENTION" and the text turns to French. Variant: Until 2002, the "WARNING" tube was a bit wider and the font was different. FX/SFX: The transition from English to French. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on all DVD releases from Columbia Tristar Home Video/Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Canadian VHS releases from the early 1980's kept this warning intact. It also appeared on early Lionsgate releases in Canada and early HBO DVD releases in the USA (with the 3rd warning preceding it). It was also, strangely enough, found at the end of certain Cartoon Network DVD releases, such as Adventure Time: The Complete First Season and Regular Show: The Best DVD in the World (at this moment in time). Nowadays, this is no longer used at the beginning of Sony Pictures Blu-ray's in post-2013, being swapped in favor of Universal's new warning, but this is still used at the end. Phase 4 Films, Kaboom! Entertainment (Used from 2004-present), Hemdale Home Video (Used in Canadian releases in 1995, VHS only), Morningstar Entertainment, and Molson Entertainment/Don Cherry DVD and VHS releases use this warning also. Scare Factor: None. 2005-2012 Warning: Same as the other companies' warnings from 2004. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on 2004-2005 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment releases and all Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases until 2006 on VHS and until 2012 on DVD. Scare Factor: None. 2006-2012 Warning: Same as last time, but a different background is used, and the seal and text are alot bigger. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on 2006-2012 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases on Blu-ray only. Scare Factor: None. 2012-present Warning: Same as the other companies' warnings from 2011. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on all Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases to the present day on Blu-Ray and DVD. Scare Factor: None. International Warning Screens United Kingdom Early 1982-1993 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S3).png File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1983)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S4).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S2).png File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1986)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S2).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" notice. After a few moments, it slideshows into the warning text scrolling. Variants: * Starting in 1983, the warning text is red and in Times New Roman font. * Starting in 1985, the background is red, does not scroll up and in drop shadows. * Starting in 1988, the background is pale marble, it ripples a bit and the warning text is in outlines. * Starting in 1989, the warning text is mentioned above, the background is black and the word "WARNING" is slightly larger. * Starting in 1992, the warning text is mentioned above, the "Genuine first generation copy" is removed. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases. Scare Factor: None. 1990-1997 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Warning: After the 20/20 Vision logo, we zoom out. The same warning text from above scroll upward, except "WARNING" in blue and the remaining text shines in blue and coral pink. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on all 20/20 Vision releases in the UK, such as Rock-A-Doodle (rental), Drop Dead Fred, and Mixed Nuts. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993-2006 1993-1994 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S2).png 1994-1997 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S2).png Standard Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S2).png Warning: On a blue gradient background is yellow generic warning text in Helvetica (with "WARNING" underlined above it) scrolling up. Variant: * On 1993-1994 releases, The font is in Futura and the text is spaced out. * On 1994-1997 releases, The font is in Futura and the text isn't spaced out. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the beginning after the Columbia TriStar Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) logo on Columbia TriStar PAL tapes and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment PAL tapes including Men in Black, The Net, Call Me Claus, Macbeth, Spider-Man and Philadelphia. Sometimes It is seen at the beginning and at the end of some tapes for example of the 2000's reprints of Ghostbusters, Madeline and The Patriot. The 1994-1997 variant was also seen on Nu Image releases and Eureka Video releases in Australia. The warning screen with black writing and a black background was also used by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, Abbey Home Entertainment and Hit Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2001 Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1997).png Warning: On a black background the warning text in Times New Roman (with "WARNING" underlined above it) fades in and after a few seconds, it fades out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Columbia TriStar DVDs, such as Bad Boys, Erin Brockovich, Stuart Little ''and ''Charlie's Angels. Scare Factor: None. 2001-present Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning (2001).png Warning: On a black background the Warning Text in Futura Condensed (Warning above it) fades in and after a few second it fades out. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on later Columbia TriStar DVDs and most Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVDs, such as Bad Boys II, Spider-Man, Stuart Little 2, The Karate Kid, Click, and The Pink Panther. Also on Blu-Ray Disc releases, such as the 2008 UK Blu-Ray release of Ice Castles (1978). Also on Columbia TriStar and Sony Pictures Australian DVDs since the late 1990s and since 2006, Blu-Ray Discs. Scare Factor: None. Australia 1984-1988 Warning: On a blue background, we see the warning text scrolling up. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Australia releases, and early RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Hells Angels Forever, and Breakdance. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1991 Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside it is the red word "WARNING" and underneath said word is yellow text. This warning screen is very similar to Roadshow Home Video's warning screen on Australian tapes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Death Wish IV. Scare Factor: None. 1991-2004 Warning: On a black background, a red "WARNING" fades in at the top and white text scrolls up. In the middle of the text, there's "IT IS PROHIBITED TO" in red. After it finishes scrolling, "WARNING" fades out. Variant: The font was changed to a bolder one and "DVD" replaces "LASER DISC". FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING" and the scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian Columbia TriStar VHS cassettes, such as Charlie's Angels, and Secret Window, as well as RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts releases, such as Hudson Hawk. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures IDs